


Dustmite

by pandorabox82



Category: Criminal Minds, The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Smut Challenge for June
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Erin is ordered to organize the basement storage closet, she enlists the help of Penelope Garcia. But when they get trapped inside on a hot July day, what will happen as the heat rises?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Erin slid her headband into place and slipped her credentials around her neck. This was going to be an incredibly long day and she prayed that the air conditioning would last through it all. It had been an incredibly hot two weeks and their power usage was reaching a critically high level. Sighing, she stood and exited her office.  
At least she had some help with her punishment. Shepperd had let her ask Ms. Garcia to help her out and the woman had been surprisingly agreeable. And yet, ever since the bank incident, she had been a mite friendlier. Though she really had showed her hand by dancing so much with Dave at Jennifer’s wedding. Their love affair was just beginning, and the last thing she needed was Ms. Garcia blabbing it around the office.  
  
Climbing the stairs, she went over to her door and knocked three times. “Erin! You’re here already! I just got off a call from Alpha, they’re hitting a roadblock on this case. Oh, and Rossi told me to tell you to call him later.” She grinned at her and Erin just shook her head. “Oh, come on, you cannot deny that you two are totally making out behind our backs!”  
  
Erin felt a deep blush stain her cheeks and Penelope giggled a little. “Are you ready to get to work, Ms. Garcia?”  
  
“Penelope, please, and yes, I’m ready to help you out. Why did Shepperd make you do this again?”  
  
“He caught Dave and me kissing in my office.”  
  
“I thought I had erased all those tapes…”  
  
Erin gaped at her. “You what?”  
  
“Yeah, I always watch the tapes for us. That’s how I was able to get Reid and Seaver out of a spot of trouble. I swear, you all forget that there are cameras everywhere in this building. Well, except for the bathrooms and the basement. Speaking of that, do you think that Agent Mulder will be in his office? I’ve always wanted to meet him, but I’ve never had the chance.”  
  
“We’ll see. I think he and Dr. Scully were heading out to see Director Skinner soon.”  
  
“Ah.” They walked over to the elevators and waited for one to come. “Okay, look, I know you don’t really want to be stuck with me for the day, but I’m really glad that you asked me to help you out. I really want to get to know you better.”  
  
She smiled a little wider at Penelope and shrugged her shoulders. “Who knows, we could end up being friends by the end of the day.” Reaching out, she laid a hand on the other woman’s shoulder. “I asked for you. I want to get to know you better, too. I hope you brought a hair tie, we’ll likely be getting a little sweaty down there. I’m not too certain that the air conditioning works in the basement.”  
  
“I hope that it doesn’t. Usually I’m freezing. I’ve loved this summer so far.” The elevator doors opened and they stepped inside, pressing the down button. “Though I don’t envy the team any, being in Florida right now. The humidity there is worse than here, and I don’t think I could handle any more of that.”  
  
There was something about the way she kept babbling on that Erin found adorable and cute, which was odd, given her recent preoccupation with David. She hadn’t been with a woman since her college days, and yet there was something about this younger woman that called to her. It looked like it was going to be a long day, indeed.  
  
Getting off in the basement, she let Penelope lead them past Agent Mulder’s office. The door was open and she peeked in, looking around for the man. “Is he in there?” she asked, almost knowing what the answer would be.  
  
“Actually, I am, Erin.” She smiled and joined Penelope in the office. “What are you doing down here? Has Shepperd finally banished you?”  
  
“No, Mulder. I’m just going to spend today doing scut work for him. Guess who drew the organize the storage room straw?”  
  
“Typical Shepperd. I’d stay and help you, but I have to pick up Dana from her class and then we’re flying out to see Walter. Have fun.” He stood and walked them over to the storage closet. “Have a nice day, ladies.”  
  
“You, too, Agent Mulder,” Penelope said faintly, staring after him. Once he’d disappeared, she turned to Erin. “Thank you so much for the detour!” Impulsively, she hugged her and Erin returned the hug, trying not to think about the way her breasts felt against her own.  
  
“We should probably get to work,” she murmured as she slid her credentials through the door lock, letting them in. She had been right about there being no good ventilation in the storage room, she could feel the temperature difference right away. Shutting the door, she leaned back, looking around at the chaos. “Remind me again why we don’t make it a policy that every time we take something out or put something in here that we organize as we go? I don’t think we’re going to get finished today.”  
  
“Well, we’ll get as much done as we can. And our first goal is to make it to lunch. My treat at that little Cuban café down the street.”  
  
Erin nodded and took a step forward. “So, should we work back to front or front to back?”  
  
“Back to front. That way it will seem like we’re working towards the end.”  
  
“All right, sounds like a plan.” They went to the back corner and began to work. “So, are things any better between you and Mr. Lynch?”  
  
“Oh, you saw how awkward it was at the wedding. No, we’re still at an impasse. He found that other tech girl and she’s like a third of me. It was like a total blow to my self-esteem, since here she was, doing what I do and being so pretty and quirky and yet still fitting societal norms.” Erin heard the way her breath caught in her throat and looked over at Penelope.  
  
“And yet you have Derek fawning all over you.”  
  
“Only because we’re best friends. He was dating Emily, I guess, before she took off for Interpol. You know what really sucks? Before Kevin showed up with that, that, stick, I was fine with who I am. I didn’t need anyone to validate me. What happened to me?”  
  
“Someone you loved hurt you and you weren’t ready to move on. Story of my life.” She flashed her ring-less left hand and smiled wryly. “The divorce was finalized while I was in rehab.”  
  
“So, men seriously suck sometimes.”  
  
“That they do.” They fell silent for a while as they worked and Erin heard the air conditioning sputter and then give out. “Really?”  
  
“Well, I guess it will just make us work a tad bit faster.” Erin nodded and slipped off her cardigan, feeling a little self-conscious at wearing only her camisole and bra. “Cute cami, Erin. Where’d you get it?”  
  
“Ann Taylor,” she answered, blushing a little. As she reached up to push a box back on the shelf, she caught Penelope checking her out and bit her tongue so as not to fire off a smart remark. Instead, she just stretched a little more, sticking out her chest, watching the other woman. She watched long enough to see Penelope lick her lips and she turned away, incredibly turned on by that small movement.  
  
The air conditioning came back on and she sighed in relief. And then the worst thing that could ever happen, did. Everything died in the building, and they were plunged into a murky grey half-light as the windows had not been washed in some time. “That so did not just happen.”  
  
“I think it did, Penelope.”  
  
“Frak.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“We can’t get out of here. The doors are electronically sealed, and no power means no escape. We’re trapped in here until the power comes back on. Only Shepperd and Mulder knew we were down here and they took off for parts unknown.”  
  
“Frak, indeed.”


	2. Chapter 2

Erin slowly sank to the floor, burying her head in her hands. "This cannot be happening." Already she could feel her breaths becoming shallower and she struggled to not panic.

"Erin?" Penelope asked as she sat next to her, resting a hand on her arm. "Are you all right?"

"I don't do well knowing I'm trapped somewhere. I need something to keep my mind off that fact."

"Okay, so, what were you doing with Rossi at that hotel? Couldn't you have gone to his cabin?"

Erin laughed a little. "He wanted to go to that damned cigar whatever. I, of course, had to stick to his side like glue, since the alcohol was more abundant than water. He would not keep his hand off my ass the entire time until we went upstairs and…well, I think you can fill in the blanks."

"Is he as good as his reputation claims?"

"Better." Penelope giggled and then her hand slipped, brushing against Erin's breast. A rush of desire swept over her body and she bit back her moan of pleasure.

"Sorry. I think I'm going to take my jacket off, it is getting a little warm in here." Her eyes were glued to the younger woman and as she watched, Penelope stripped off the jacket, thrusting out her breasts a little too far, locking eyes with her. "This is a little better."

"A little." Penelope sat back down, closer to her this time, and Erin could feel the heat radiate off her. "So, have you and Derek ever…"

"No. We're best friends, I couldn't sleep with him. But he is gorgeous, isn't he? If he wasn't like a brother to me, I would so jump at the opportunity to sleep with him, be another of his honeys."

"Oh, god, is that what he calls his girlfriends?"

"Yeah." They both giggled, and Erin turned into Penelope, wanting to see her expression in the half-light. The naked desire there sucked the breath from her body and she looked away suddenly, not ready to go that next step. "So, if we're going to be stuck here for some time, we might as well get comfortable. I'm taking my shoes off." As she bent down, Erin watched her shirt ride up, exposing a smooth expanse of pale white skin.

Gulping a little, she reached down and untied her sneakers, toeing them off. "It's his weekend with the kids, so there won't be anyone looking for me." She leaned back against the wall and looked at Penelope.

"Would you mind if I…" Before the other woman could finish her thought, she leaned forward, kissing Erin softly. "I've wanted to do that since the wedding. You were so open and soft; I'd never seen that side of you before."

"Dave tends to bring out that side of me," she murmured before leaning in to kiss Penelope again. The other woman buried her hand in Erin's hair, holding her close as she let her other hand creep under the camisole Erin wore, seeking out her breast. She nipped delicately at her lip as she cupped her breast, using the lace of her bra to irritate her nipple to an erect peak.

"Do you think this will keep your mind off being trapped in here?" she asked saucily and Erin nodded. "Good." She stripped off her blouse and all Erin could do was stare at her cleavage.

"I have the mind of a thirteen year old boy," she said lowly as she reached out to caress one of those firm globes so tantalizingly on display before her. Penelope giggled and arched into the touch. "Would you mind if I took your bra off?"

"No, Erin, I would not mind that at all." As she undid the clasp, she felt Penelope ruck up her camisole and she lifted her arms so that she could pull it off. "Will Dave mind if we do this? I don't want to ruin something good for you."

"He won't mind. He knows how bad my anxiety gets." Penelope nodded and she leaned forward to kiss the younger woman, silencing her words. She found her skin to be so soft and Erin broke the kiss to drag her lips down the smooth column of her neck. "You taste like sweat."

"Is it any wonder? Your lips burn like fire." Her words ended in a whine and Erin nipped at the pulse point that had started to beat erratically against her lips. "Harder. Mark me as yours."

"Yes," she hissed, biting down firmly. Penelope dug her fingers into her upper arm, and still she bit down, wanting to raise a mark like the woman ordered her to do. "Does that feel good?"

"Oh, god, yes, Erin. Holy hell, that feels amazing. More." Penelope was so vocal and this just made Erin's blood run hotter. She sat back and fumbled with the clasp on her own bra, wanting to feel Penelope's skin against hers. She smiled as she felt the other woman tug the zipper of her linen pants down and helped her push them down to her ankles.

As Erin shook her legs out of her pants, she went back to kissing Penelope's silken skin, dragging her lips down to the firm swell of her breasts. Lightly, she nuzzled her nose in her cleavage, breathing in the sweet, musky, scent that was entirely the younger woman's. "You have the most wonderful breasts, Penelope. Are they very sensitive?"

She nodded and Erin smiled, pressing a kiss to the side of one heavy globe. "Oh, yes, more…"

Delicately scoring her teeth along the outer edge of Penelope's breast, Erin avoided her nipple for as long as she could. Penelope whined a little more loudly and pulled sharply on a hank of her hair. Looking up, she saw Penelope bite her lip and try to glare at her. "What is it, Penelope?" she asked, running her thumb lazily over her nipple, feeling it harden even more.

"You're not doing what I want," she pouted.

"Did no one ever teach you that good things come to those who wait?"

"Erin."

"Fine." She lowered her head back to Penelope's chest and kissed down her fleshy stomach, stopping to swirl her tongue around and in her bellybutton. "I can just draw this out. My ex-husband was the master at this."

"You're cruel, Erin."

"No, he was cruel. He would just sit back and watch me masturbate to get off. I won't leave you in that state." She heard Penelope's sharp gasp and avoided her eyes, not wanting to see the pity she was sure was there. Instead, she drew patterns on her stomach with her fingers as she kissed her way back up to her breasts, drawing one erect nipple between her lips to suckle delicately.

She felt the change in Penelope, though, as the other woman smoothed her hair delicately, almost petting her, as if she was trying to comfort her. "I want you to kiss me again, please," she murmured, running her hand down her back.

Erin nodded and slid her body up against Penelope's as she puckered her lips. The kiss was so sweet and she had to blink back tears. "I'm sorry for ruining this."

"Honey, you didn't ruin anything. Does Dave know about what an ass your ex is?"

"Yeah."

"I'll have to see what I can do to rectify that situation, then." Penelope kissed her once more before gently pushing her back onto the floor. "Sex should be fun and loving." She kissed her ear, snaking out her tongue to lick the erogenous zone. Erin shuddered, feeling Penelope smile against her skin. "Can I mark you?"

Erin nodded shakily and felt Penelope's lips move down to her neck, and then further down to the swell of her breast. Delicately at first, then harder, she sucked and bit down, marking Erin's delicate skin. "I won't leave you hanging, I promise," she whispered as she laid her head on Erin's breast. "Are you crying?"

She realized she was and shook her head to deny it. "No, it must be the dust we kicked up earlier. Tears aren't my thing."

"And you can't lie to the Oracle." Turning her head, she kissed her bosom once more. "And I am going to give you such a good time this afternoon that those tears will be from release and joy."


	3. Chapter 3

Erin drew in a deep breath as Penelope began to suckle her breast, her tongue dancing around her nipple, pushing against it even as her mouth tugged on it sharply. She was so attentive to her needs, and when Erin cupped her other breast, thumbing and pinching her nipple absently, Penelope gently moved her hand away, replacing it with her own.

"A little harder, please?" she whimpered, covering Penelope's hand. She was surprised when the woman instantly obliged her, squeezing the heavy globe sharply before tugging and twisting her nipple. Erin's eyes rolled back in her head at the sensation, her body arching up into the touches. "Yes…"

Penelope switched sides and feasted on her other breast, letting her free hand trip down Erin's stomach. When she came to her mound, Erin opened her legs, lifting her hips in clear invitation. She let out a deep sigh as those wonderfully nimble fingers slipped between her folds to tease her clit. It was enough to cause her to see stars and she bit her lip, drawing blood. The sharp, metallic, taste seemed to unleash something in her and she heard herself growl lowly.

"Oh, god, Erin, if you keep making those sounds, I am never going to want to leave this room." She just buried a hand in Penelope's hair, bringing her head back down to her breast. The other woman took the hint and went back to nibbling and suckling at her breast as her fingers continued to weave a magical web around her body. It was much too much and Erin felt her orgasm hit her like a wave. As she came, she wailed, throwing her head back. Penelope caught her before she cracked her head on the hard cement.

Slowly, she came down off her high and panted heavily as she stared up into Penelope's lovely face. "Thank you, that was amazing." She reached up and caressed her face just as the lights came back on. "Frak."

"And no time to reciprocate. We do not want to get caught down here like this." Penelope kissed her quickly and then began to look for their clothes. She handed Erin her panties and bra and while she tugged her clothes back on, Erin slowly dressed.

"I'm sorry," she murmured as she pulled her camisole back on.

"For what?"

"Not being able to show you the same pleasure I just received."

"Sometimes we get interrupted. And as long as I was able to relieve some of your anxiety, then my work here is done. And now you'll have a story to tell Dave." Once they were fully dressed, they took stock of everything they had accomplished and Erin shrugged.

"I am done here. It's just going to get messed up by next week anyway. I'm sure the Director will understand that with the power going out, we just became too overheated to work any longer. Do you want to swing by my place for a shower?"

"That sounds amazing, Erin. I'm certain I could use one after all the hard work I've put in today." Taking hold of her hand, they navigated the way out of the room and onto the elevators. They went their separate ways to their offices and Erin found herself humming a joyful tune as she grabbed her purse.

Once they were on the elevators once more, she stood as close to Penelope as she dared, not wanting to seem too obvious on camera. They quickly walked to their cars, and found that they were parked quite close together. "Just follow me home, Penelope. I only live about five miles from here."

"Sounds like a plan, Erin." She waved as Erin got behind the wheel and started her car up. Watching in the review mirror, she made certain that Penelope kept up with her. The short drive did little to erase from her mind the feel of Penelope's sweet lips and fingers and she wondered if she could convince Dave to let her have regular flings with the woman. Which was an odd thought, given that she had considered herself a one man woman. Then again, Penelope was no man.

A giggle erupted from her lips as she immediately thought about Eowyn from The Lord of the Rings. The comparison was apt, both women were beautiful blondes and both had courage enough to spare. And both were healers. Sighing, she turned into her drive and pushed the button on her garage door opener. Parking inside, she went back out to the drive and waited for Penelope.

"Welcome to my home," she said simply as she gestured to the house with her hand. "I managed to keep it in the divorce, though Alan tried to get it. I can't believe I ever really loved him." She took hold of Penelope's hand once more and led her into her home. She dropped her purse off on the table and toed off her shoes.

"I never, in a million years, thought that I'd get to see this, let alone be welcomed inside. Where's your bathroom?"

"Second floor. Here, let me show you." Penelope was the one who reached out and took hold of her hand this time and she clasped it lightly, leading her over to the staircase. She felt the other woman follow her closely and she sped up a little. "You have your choice of master or guest bath."

"Which one are you going to use?" the other woman asked cheekily and Erin felt herself grin at the blatant invitation there.

"Which one do you think I should use?"

"The master bath. You are going to join me, after all."

"Oh, I am?"

"Yes. It is more than time for you to finish what we started." Penelope winked and Erin felt herself blush for the first time in years. Penelope only giggled at her discomfort and she decided to silence that reaction by leaning forward and kissing the other woman passionately.

"So this is what the mice do while the cat's away." They both gasped as they looked over towards the bedroom door, seeing Dave standing there in only his boxers. "I was hoping to have a pleasant Saturday with my lover. Seeking greener pastures already, Erin?"

She caught the teasing glint in her eye and shook her head, looking down and away from him. "We got trapped in the basement earlier today. Penelope helped me…work out my anxiety. You know I don't like being trapped."

"There is that." He stepped forward and slung an arm around her waist, pulling her flush against his body.

"And Erin didn't get her turn with me, since the lights came back on. You're always welcome to watch, though." Erin looked at the other woman, arching an eyebrow. "But first, we need to shower and get clean for you. Too many dustmites clinging to our skin, you know."

"Oh, I know." He grinned lecherously at them and Erin just rolled her eyes, pulling away from him to lead Penelope into her bedroom. "Can I watch you shower?"

"No, there will be time for watching later." Erin kissed his cheek gently as they moved past him. "Though you can get the bed ready for us…"


End file.
